Annoying people
by darksnowflake
Summary: Sonic thinks Amy is annoying now, but Amy can be much more annoying. When Sonic says she's as annoying as she can get Amy wants to prove him wrong. It's a bad summary but plaese read it.
1. How it all started

Annoying people

This is my first story in a while...a very long while. I started this story because I want to start writing again and I want to write down the annoying things I have done/didn't do to annoy people coughmyfriendcough. Okay the disclaimer ha!( I remember that almost forgot...ALMOST.)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. Happy?

So here's my first chapter!

* * *

Chapter 1:

How it all started

Amy was running after Sonic...as usual.

"Sonic! SONIC!"

"AMY! Stop yelling my name!"

"But you didn't hear me."whimpered Amy

Sonictripped overbecause Amy had wrapped her arms around his legs, locking his legs together.

"Yes I did, I was simply ignoring you. Do you know how _annoying _you are?"

Amy just blinked.

"I'm annoying? I'm not annoying. If I was annoying it'd be hell right now!"

"Really? Well it _is_hell right now."

Sonic ran off leaving Amy on the ground and dusty.

"Well, I'll show you what I can _really_ do."

Amy giggled as she walked home brushing the dust off her.

"You watch Sonic, I'll give you hell because you haven't seen what I could do"

Amy giggled again and ran home to begin planning the many ways she could annoy Sonic.

* * *

AN. Okay so that's the first chapter, did anyone like it? And even if you don't like the story I'm going to update as soon as I can. Some one said there was something wrong with my paragraphs and the speech thing, I hope I've fixed it now, if not just review and tell me. 


	2. Plans

Annoying people

AN: Thanks to everyone who has read and/or reviewed this story especially dorko4u who reviewed first. I've actually started writing this chapter right after I created the story but I'm posting the chapter now so people have a change to read the first chapter and they have time to review. Just so you won't get confused, '' are thoughts and "" are people talking. So here's the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: If I said "I own sonic and the gang" to a group of people, some random person would say "keep dreaming!" so therefore, I do not own Sonic and the gang. Boohoo!

* * *

Right the chapter.

Chapter 2:

Plans

Amy finally reached her home; she had run out of breath and stopped running halfway there. Amy opened the door, walked over her _pink_ living room, went up the _pink_ stairs, opened the _pink _door and walked into her _pink _bedroom.

'I _really _have to change the colours' thought Amy. Amy sat down on her bed which was, yes, pink.

'Now what could I do to annoy Sonic?' Amy picked up a penicil and got some paper. She looked at the blank paper thinking hard and tapping the penicil. _Tap tap tap_ 'Maybe I could follow him around?' _tap tap tap _Amy stopped when she realised she was tapping her pencil; she moved her eyes to the pencil. _Tap tap tap_

"AHAH! I'VE GOT IT!" Amy scribbled furiously on her paper so she won't forget.

: A few minutes later:

Amy grinned as she scanned the page quickly. She put it somewhere she won't forget and got her chewing gum out. 'It's time to annoy Sonic!'

* * *

AN: How's that? Short but I think it's longer than the chapter before, I'm hoping that the chapters will get longer as I get further into the story. Thanks to Dorko4u, Soniku1402, Echidna girl, KaliKimuraLuva and Angels624 for reviewing! Some one said to rate it to T, so i might put it one level up. 


	3. Chewing Gum

Annoying people

AN: Right so the third chapter. Not much to say but I have one question. What's a better reader? Someone said there are some errors; can you point them out to me? I've read a book recently explaining some things about paragraphs and the grammar, but there are still things I don't understand so just tell me if there anything wrong.

The disclaimer

Disclaimer: I wish I own a castle…but I don't, I wish I own a horse…but I don't and I wish I own Sonic the hedgehog and all the other characters but sadly…I don't.

* * *

Chapter 3

Chewing gum

Amy tucked the chewing gum in her pocket so it won't get lost; she walked up to Sonic's door and knocked. Sonic opened the door and groaned.

"Watcha doin' Sonic?" asked Amy

"Go away!"

"No" Amy put a piece of chewing gum and chewed it.

"Yes, go away"

"No" Amy blew a big bubble. Pop

"Yes"

"No" Amy blew another bubble and the pop was bigger now. Pop!

"Yes"

"No" Amy blew an eve bigger bubble. POP!

"AMY!"

"What?" Amy looked at Sonic innocently. POP

"Stop popping your bubble gum!" yelled Sonic

"It's not bubble gum" Amy silently giggled and blew another bubble. POP

"Or whatever it is, stop popping it!"

"No" Amy giggled again and blew another bubble; she knew Sonic was losing his temper. POP

"AMY!"

POP

"STOP IT!"

POP

"CAN YOU TALK AT ALL!"

"Yep" POP

"AMY STOP POPPING THE...WHATEVER IT IS!"

"No" POP

"Is that all you can say?" Sonic was giving up, Amy was too annoying

"No" POP

"Then say something else!"

"Okay," Amy threw the wrapper of her chewing gum in his hair and ran away giggling "YOU HAVE RUBBISH IN YOUR HAIR!" A loud pop is heard in the direction Amy ran.

"Okay…" Sonic closed the door slowly still trying to figure out what just happened. He sat down on his couch and the wrapping fell onto his eyes.

"ARGH!" Sonic fell off the sofa and onto the ground and the wrapping floated gently down and landed on his eyes again.

* * *

AN: Thanks to Gamin' Mog for reviewing chapter two. THANKS! 


	4. Meeting your head erm mind

Annoying people

AN: Thanks to KariKimuraLuva for reviewing my third chapter! So no one gets confused '' is Amy thinking and >is Amy's mind, they're different people ok? Since no one answered my question I'll ask again. What is a beta reader? Right, I'm done talking.

Disclaimer: Nothing fancy this time. I don't own Sonic and whoever, but wish I did and whatever...

* * *

Chapter 4:

Meeting your head err... mind

Amy was sitting in her room and planning her next move to annoy Sonic, she was thinking hard but nothing came to her mind.

Hello Amy>

'Huh? Who are you?'

I'm Amy>

'BUT I'M AMY!'

Ok then...I'm your mind>

'But I'm talking to you with my mind...'

Argh! Fine, I'm just someone in your head>

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SOMEONE'S IN MY HEAD!'.

OI! Calm down, I was with you the moment you were born, and cut out the screaming, it's hurting my ears.

'Ok, but you don't have any ears'

JUST ＦＯＲＧＥＴ IT! Anyway, I'm here to tell you that you love Sonic>

'I don't _love_ Sonic'

Yes you do>

'I love to _annoy_ Sonic but, nope I don't like Sonic'

What about chasing him around all those years?>

'Just to pretend nervous laugh if that is even possible in mind speech'

Riiiiiiight...Your in love with him>

'Do not'

Do too>

'Do not!'

Do too!>

'DO NOT'

DO TOO>

'DO NOT!'

DO TOO!>

'DO NOT TIMES　ＩＮＦＩＮＩＴＹ！'

FINE! sniffle again, if that is even possible in mind speech Your so stubborn and mean>

'Well your just someone in my head, so live with it'

ok I will!>

'That's good for you!'

Yea it is isn't it?>

'sweatdrop I'm not even going to bother this time I was being _sarcastic_.'

No you weren't>

'Yep I was, so pokes tongue out'

argh!>

'Bye Bye! waves'

packs bags Bye!>

'No wait I was being sarcastic! chases after the someone in her mind COOOME BAAAAAAAAACK!'

* * *

AN: Well good luck with that Amy. Did you like this chapter? Just in case you didn't realise, this was between Amy and her mind. Read and Review PLEASE!...pwetty pwease? 


	5. Meeting Mika

Annoying People

AN: Thanks to all the people who have reviewed, I'm sorry for the long wait . I got lazy again. Sorry. I didn't realize this but I've written this already XD so I don't have to write this. On with this chapter and on with me writing...

OAN(Other authors note):Thanks if you're still reading this, sorry for not updating

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic and rest, like everyone else that writes a story about them, but I do own Mika! Hooray for me! Okay, I'll shut up now. D:

* * *

Chapter 5: 

Meeting Mika

(Hey! That rhymes giggle right I'll shut up now . )

The rumour had spread like wildfire 'A new animal like Sonic was moving into Central Square' that someone was Mika the rabbit, she was 14 years old and had midnight black hair. She wears a black top and a pair of black pants that opens up at the bottom. Two ruby encrusted earrings hangs from her sometimes-droopy ears, a big tattoo of wings is imprinted on her back and her brown eyes are seen under her long eyelashes. A tuft of hair peeks from between her ears, Mika doesn't usually bother about that so it is usually messy. She liked reading and was quiet but can get aggressive when provoked.

Mika was moving into a house that is close to a lake. The house was two storeys and had three bedrooms, a kitchen, two toilets, a living room, a dining room, a large garden and a spare room. The house was a dull cream colour so Mika was planning to redecorate her house. Being an animal like Sonic, Amy, Cream, Knuckles, Tails and the rest she made friends easily with them.

Mika was sitting near the lake when Amy saw here.

"Hi" said Amy happily

"Hiyas" replied Mika splashing her feet in the shallow water.

"My name is Amy."

"My name is Mika, nice to meet you." Mika turned to face Amy and smiled.

"Are you the new person that has recently moved in?" asked Amy

"I sure am" replied Mika

"So... would you like a friend in this town?" asked Amy

"Sure, I haven't had many friends in my life," sighed Mika

Amy frowned "Why not?"

"I dunno," sighed Mika "Race you to that hill?"

"Erm... ok! Ready! Set! G-HEY!" Mika had already started dashing to the hill

"Come on! Try to beat me! I'll slow down" Mika slowed down to a jog and waited for Amy to catch up, Amy ran to catch up with Mika and they raced off.

* * *

A/N: This was only a short chapter, or I think so at least, I wrote this chapter so long ago that I've nearly lost the plot completely...WAIT! I HAVE LOST THE PLOT COMPLETELY! NOOO! Ahh well, I don't think it really had a plot at all at first >. I'll just make one up right now... Read and Review whoever is still reading this >. 


	6. Touchy

Annoying people

AN: Thanks to all those that's reviewed . Sorry for the delay of posting the chapter. I'll put what the mind thinks in-- because some of the things I've used don't show up, sorry for any confusing moments

Disclaimer: Idonotownsonicandthegang you didn't hear that? Ok I do not own sonic and the gang. Happy? I do own Mika so :P

Chapter 6:

Touchy

Sonic was in the market and unfortunately for him, so was Amy.

"Sonic!" yelled Amy

Sonic groaned and called out to Amy, who was running towards him.

"Not now Amy!" but Amy lunges at him and locked him in an unbreathable hug.

"AMY! You're...choking...me!" gasped Sonic who was turning blue (as in unable to breathe)

Amy reluctantly let go and batted her eyelashes.

"Were you buying something for me Sonic?" Sonic looked around quickly

"Erm...yea I was, I'll be back with a present err...soon" Sonic ran off leaving Amy standing in the crowd and daydreaming about what he would get her.

: Half an hour later:

Amy stomped home, she was angry because Sonic hadn't come back.

(Remember her mind friend? Well she's baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!)

Why didn't you go home before? You knew he wasn't coming back

'Oh shut up, and what would you know anyway? For all I know, you're some half-crazed mind in my head'

sniffle I am NOT half-crazed

'Yes you are!'

-Am not!-

'Am too!'

-Am not!-

'AM TOO CAUSE I SAID SO!'

-Wow...your touchy-

'I am not! And you're not helping either!'

-Fine, I won't talk to you-

'Fine! See if I care!'

-I will!-

'Then shut up!'

-Right-

'I SAID SHUT UP!'

-definitely touchy-

'ARE YOU LAUGHING AT ME!'

No reply

'HEY I ASKED YOU A QUESTION!'

No reply

"FINE!"

Suddenly someone knocked the door.

BANG BANG!

"Come in whoever you are." said Amy grumpily.

Mika opened the door and peeked through the gap.

"Whoa...what's wrong with you? Miss. Touchy today aren't we?" Said Mika. Amy started fuming and turning red until, finally, she let out a scream of frustration.

"I AM NOT! I REPEAT! NOT TOUCHY!" Amy stamped her foot and turned around to fall onto her couch which just happened to be nearby. The rabbit winced as Amy screamed and walked in, shutting the door behind her .

"If you're not touchy you shouldn't be touchy" pointed out Mika. She sat beside Amy on the couch. "Well? What's wrong?"

Amy grumbled "Sonic lied to me..."

"Doesn't he always?" said Mika

"But he said he's buying me something!" exclaimed Amy

"He probably just did that get you off him back...wonder what you did to him" wondered Mika

"I...I...Oh right! I hugged him...and too tight. I think I choked him" Amy trailed off, anger leaving her expressions replaced by amusement "I should do that more often!"

"If you do it more often Sonic will be murdered from suffocation" giggled Mika

The two girls laughed. They spent the rest of their time watching tv and mucking around. Amy's anger was forgotten but Sonic wasn't forgiven, every second Amy was planning her next move to annoy Sonic.

* * *

A/N: Okay I'll try and update weekly from now. Thanks for all those pelple who are still reading my story! R&R! Please! 


End file.
